A Little Case of the Shuffle Bug
by hulachowdown
Summary: This is one of those shuffle ff. Basicaly you have the length of the song to write something on a topic. I hope you enjoy fangtasia all shuffled up. R&R, you know you wanna


Fangtasia Shuffle- A shuffle iPod inspired fanfic

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Fangtasia. Sit back and relax while you read the stories of a very busy night at Mr. Northman's fine establishment. Feel free to buy a few drinks and join in on the fun. Don't forget to stop by the gift shop before you leave.**

Man Eater- Nelly Furtado

Pam walked into Fangtasia and as usual, she could feel the eyes of many hopeful fangbangers fall on her. Devilishly, she let her fangs slid out as she cast a teasing smile at her admirers. That was the one good thing about working her; she would never have to go far for a good bit to eat.

Normally she went more for the females that followed her with their eyes but tonight was different, she wanted a change. She walked over to a single man in the back with a grin and muttered, "Hello. I am Pam. I think I should show you my office for a moment or two." All he could do was nod as he followed her. She was excited for her first snack of the night.

First, but surely not her last.

Just Dance –Lady GaGa

Sookie couldn't believe it. She was a complete idiot to let herself get this drunk here of all places. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid Sookie'_ she kept thinking over and over as she danced on the dance floor of Fangtasia. She could feel Eric's eyes, along with a good handful of other men vamps and mortals alike, watching her every move.

She didn't care, as like as she kept a drink in hand and the music kept playing, she would continue not to care. She let her hips shake and shimmy to the beat and felt no need to hold anything back now that she was completely intoxicated. The music here had a great beat and she loved it. And so did the guys.

Louisiana Hot Sauce- Sammy Kershaw

Eric stared his Sookie down. How she looked completely delicious in her tight jeans and floaty top that drew all his attention to her voluptuous curves. He sat back in his chair knowing that as much as she might flirt around with her body and eyes at the others in his bar that she would come to him before the night was over. How could she not?

She was his little Sookie, she drove him crazy and he returned the favour but all in all, she was him. He knew that despite her protests; she loved him in her own way. And as much as he hated to admit it, he seemed to have feelings for her too. She knocked him right off his high horse and put him where he should be, on his knees in front of her.

Oh god, she was really too great for a human.

Perfect- Hedley

Bill sat in the far back corner, trying to hide as he watched Sookie shake to the music. He was still pinning for her, much to both of their discontent. She had started off as an assignment, but now she was... well he didn't know what she was to him. He guessed that the world was a half decent qualifier for her but he couldn't even leave it at that and be satisfied.

He knew he wasn't perfect but he just wanted her to understand that. True, she had been just an assignment, but she wasn't anymore. If only she would let him understand that! He dearly wanted to go out there and talk to her right now, but felt that it would be wrong to take advantage of her in her current state.

'I'm not perfect, but I keep trying'

Run This Town- Jay-Z feat. Rhianna and Kanye

Sookie caught sight of a Sup that she recognized from the Shreveport pack. She wondered how things were going with the pack and all. After that big battle and all, she hadn't really kept up with the news. She knew that Alcide was ruling and stuff but still, she couldn't help but wonder how his transition to power had been.

She just hoped that there wasn't any trouble or anything like before with one of the New Orleans's packs. Then again, she couldn't really blame that clan for what they did, after all their territory was destroyed by Katrina and all but still. Then another question popped up in her little tipsy head. Who was ruling all the lone wolves-she almost laughed at the pun- running around that area?

Imma Be- Black Eyed Peas

Pam walked up to sit next to Eric once she had had her little snack. She took her time, shaking her hips , posing for the odd photo and winking at the men who licked their lips at the sight of her in her tight short black corset dress. Eric raised a brow at her and she merely shrugged as she walked up to the little platform he sat on.

She needed the attention tonight for some reason. She couldn't help it that she was popular and really, how was that her fault at all? She finally got to the stage and gracefully made her way to stand next to Eric, just a bit behind him and to the right. From her vantage point, she could definitely see the eyes finally leave her and resume watching Eric's little friend, Sookie Stackhouse.

Oh how fun this night was turning out to be.

Everytime We Touch- CASCADA

One gin and tonic too many and Sookie could feel herself pushing her limit. At least she wasn't the only one dancing now that must mean it is getting late. At vamp bars things always picked up later then earlier, it was weird. Anyways, she couldn't help but thing about how great it would be to have someone dancing with her right now. She recalled the last time she had danced at Fangtasia. She hhad danced with Eric, and man oh man had that led to some giddiness on her behalf. He was a surprisingly great dancer and it was like she could imagine him dancing right there by her.

She glanced up to look up at Eric on his high'n'mighty platform only to find that he wasn't there. Confused, she looked for Pam to see if they had been called away on something important. But Pam was talking to one of her followers so obviously nothing too important was happening.

And then she turned around.

And there was Eric.

She was grateful that she hadn't been imagining feeling him by her because that would mean that she was a lot more drunk than she thought she was. She was grateful and very drunk and also a little horny once she realised how good looking he looked tonight. Without a word he placed his hands on her hips and danced with her forever it seemed. She felt so safe in his arms, like he was her own personal castle or something. It was a really great feeling.

Now she just had to stop the tingles that were shooting up her spine at his touch.

The Bad Touch- Bloodhound Gang

Eric smirked as Sookie tried to tell him that she wanted to go home now. He just shook his head and started to drag her to the little bedroom in the back. The bedroom was handy, in many ways. He wasn't thinking about any of those things though, well who was he kidding of course he was thinking of those things but when wasn't he?, because he simply didn't want Sookie to drive home tonight after being totally shitfaced...or at least that is what he told her.

The second she saw the bed, she let a drunk smile fall on her gorgeous face. He closed the door behind them and smirked even more. Oh yes, this was going to be a great night... for both of them. Apparently Sookie agreed more than she might have thought she would. She had at least told him so, over and over and over and over and... well you get the point. Either way, Eric was just glad that this room was sound and light tight and had a few safety bolts installed because he would have hated to end this great victory for him.


End file.
